The Seasons in the Fourth
by Wendish
Summary: A series of "caulking" one shots, filling in the blanks of the budding(?) romance between Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.
1. Chapter 1: Edward Everett Horton

_Created November 2014_ - I don't own these characters or the words made famous by the TV show, Bones. Love them anyway. All the rest that follows is my feeble attempt to keep time in between broadcasts; Razztaztic, Threesquares, and Covalent Bond postings

This story, which is "caulking" of Season 4, is dedicated to my writer girl crush Covalent Bond. She owns one of my favorite theories about pre- and post- coma B&B. This series of one-shots is a reflection of my take on the Pre-Coma days.

Yup another new story. I've written about 24K words to this story already. I needed to start pushing it out (plus, it's for Chem). I promise to post Chap #2 of Kindling before Thursday though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Yanks Not in the UK, as told by Edward Everett Horton<strong>

He could sense that the anthropologist was watching him.

He always could.

Usually, this particular quirk of hers amused and flattered him tremendously. But at this moment, he was tired and cranky.

He popped open his left eye.

Indeed, there she was, staring at him. Quickly she shifted her view as if she was looking beyond him. But it was too late.

Booth sighed. Without glancing away, he searched for the seatback button. "Okay Bones, what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Brennan squirmed. Her expression barely hid her annoyance at being caught looking at him.

_ Again._

"Like what?" she defended with a squeak, causing him to chuckle. They hadn't spoken for almost forty minutes, and her voice possessed as much vocal stability as a pubescent boy.

"Thinky."

"Thinky?" she questioned dubiously.

"Yeah, Bones: _thinky_. Look, I can always tell when the hamsters are working overtime in that beautiful brain of yours. Something's on your mind."

Finally, he found the button and straightened his seat, resulting in a Bronx cheer from the passenger behind him. Neither partner paid any attention.

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "'Thinky' is **_not_** a real word, and I assure you that hamsters do not power my, your or any human being's brain, Booth. Where do you come up with these ideas? You don't teach Parker these things do you?"

"Don't try to professor your way out of this one, **_Dr. Brennan_**! I know when you want to talk but are afraid to talk about something. You _obviously_ have had something on your mind, something bugging you even before we got on this God forsaken flight. C'mon, spill it."

"What is your evidence?" she sniffed.

He growled, his jaw and neck muscles tense with irritation. He knew her evasion tactics, and he also knew that he was defenseless from being sucked into her game.

"Fine! You _elected_ to _slum_ it back here in steerage with me…"

"Premium Economy." She corrected.

"Ha! Premium Economy! Do you really believe that there is such a thing, Bones? 'Premium Economy' doesn't strike you as tad bit of an oxymoron? Does anything about the food, the space, or the_ fine air_ back here feel 'premium' to you?"

Booth's spirited invective was cheered by neighboring passengers. Yet again, the pair remained clueless to their audience. Instead, Booth demonstrated the lack of "Premium Economy" leg room with a stretch of his limbs, only to be sideswiped by the passing beverage cart.

Sighing, he shook his head at his snickering partner. "Face it Bones, this here, is a whole different universe from the champagne, ice cream sundaes and temple massages in First Class, and you're a first class type of girl-"

"Woman" she corrected.

_Sigh!_

"Whatever! 'Woman'. A very exacting, exasperating woman sometimes, most of the times. But a first class woman, all the way."

She grinned smugly. "Thank you Booth. I accept your complimentary words as recognition of my superior tastes and intellect."

He rolled his eyes. "Pfff! Hold on there! Superior in intellect – maybe." He swept his fingers down her lapel, rubbing the fabric of her jacket between his thumb and forefinger. "But superior taste? Nah-uh! I don't buy off-the-rack like you do, Sister!"

Brennan slapped his invading fingers, failing to stifle a giggle. "They don't give temple massages in First Class."

He cracked a small grin, but he still, he was not in the mood for her prevarication. Whining, he tried again. "C'mon Bones. Out with it! I know you didn't pass on First Class just to stare at my devilishly handsome face! Look, I'm exhausted. I haven't seen my kid in three weeks, I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in two. I've been eating things so weird that even Hodgins wouldn't bite, and – let's face it – this was not the relaxing, fun trip we thought this would be."

"That's true." She agreed sadly.

Leaning his head back against the headrest, with his best puppy dog plea, he beseeched. "Look, all I want is to get a few hours of shut-eye before we land, okay Bones?"

"Okay." She responded, her voice still raspy.

He didn't believe her.

"Okay, but you said 'okay' about thirty minutes ago, and yet, here I am, **still ****_trying _**to get some sleep, but **_can't_** because I can feel your owly eyes boring into me!"

She pouted. "You think my eyes are owly?"

_Oh for fuck's sake! This woman!_

"Bones, you know very well that your eyes are big…like an owl's!" he defended. He continued, softening his tone. "But they're incredibly beautiful. You know that." He paused. "You know I love your eyes."

Her eyes rounded briefly, but then she bristled. "Your appreciation of my eyes is based upon the premium that our culture puts on eye color of a blue, green or gray hue-"

Well, then you are the jackpot, he thought as he lost himself in her eyes – sometimes gray, sometimes pale blue; warm blue right now. "Seriously Bones. Hodgins' eyes are way bluer than yours, but… I. Love**_. Your._** Eyes." He punctuated, leaning in dangerously close to her with each point of emphasis.

A beat of silence pulsed between them as Brennan weighed his words.

She watched his eyes twinkle and dilate. Like clockwork – and against his better judgment – his eyes fell to her mouth.

Brennan's eyes soon reciprocated. She watched with fascination as his tongue swept his bottom lip. Silently, she peered back up to his darkening eyes briefly before returning to his mouth.

Here they were again.

_To lean in or not to lean in_: to Seeley Booth, this was his constant torment. The uncertainty of those last few centimeters between them caused him nothing but delicious agony. The man who had faced torture and death so many times over found this – the willpower to kiss, or not kiss Temperance Brennan again – the most difficult challenge he'd ever face.

The last time**_ it_** happened, it was because _she_ had kissed _him_. Certainly, he had been first to suggest it, but it was_ Bones_ who nuzzled her nose to his, willing his lips to hers.

_She_ had made the move and he eagerly acquiesced to the he soft sweep of her lips against his…

…the exploring stroke of her tongue tangled with his own…

…the molding of her firm curves against his body...

…the sound of her quiet sighs encouraging his wandering hands…

…the feel of her delicate hand pressing into his chest…

…until she stole away into rain, into the night.

Their first kiss had been magic – heated, unguarded, hopeful, and terrifying – all at once.

A kiss that you tell your grandkids about.

At least the PG parts of it.

And here they were again.

In his weakest moments, Booth allowed himself the fantasy that, looking into her eyes, he could see his future. He also was certain that if he told her such a thing, she'd laugh in his face. Or worse yet, run away. Again.

Pursuing Temperance Brennan was the Monte Carlo equivalent of going "all in". Professionally, chasing her down had been his biggest gamble, and was paying off tenfold. Personally, he had fantasized about pushing in all of his chips, but he knew that neither of them could afford a place at the table…_yet_.

_She's not ready._

It was this thought smacked him back into reality.

_Shit._

He blinked, shaking away the incredible image of her finally in his arms. Sitting up slightly, he played off the moment with a grin and wink. She smiled nervously, confused by his abrupt recoil.

Booth sighed. Now he was tired, cranky _and_ frustrated.

...And a little hopeless. Truth be told, Booth had a very small, but very sensitive layer of insecurity that convinced him that he didn't know _how_ to initiate kissing her at all.

That last time, he had come 90% of the way, but she owned that last 10%. It was a metaphor that personified their entire partnership. He had "come ninety", but nothing between them was real until she came the last ten.

_She_ kissed him.

_She _blackmailed him to become his partner.

_She_ decided to return to the lab when Zack was away.

_She_ had him forced to help her sacrifice herself to save her Max.

_She_ owned him.

It terrified Booth, that one day, Temperance Brennan would figure out the 90/10 balance of their relationship, and he'd be done for, for good. In the meantime, he suffered in humble silence, wanting her but knowing that he may never have her. Willfully rationalizing that their partnership could be enough.

Until Bones decided that it wasn't enough. If she decided it.

He had been encouraged lately: she had shown signs of yield to his influence. More than ever before, she sought his nearness (if not his embrace) to help her deal with the emotional roller coaster of the past few months. He managed these fits and spurts of intimacy as honorably as he could. Although at times he thought he would burst for need of her, he understood that his was an enviable position. Seeley Booth had the tempestuous Dr. Temperance Brennan's trust – a treasure that she seemed to cherish far more than love.

Tim Sullivan and Max Keenan served as proof: love was not enough. Her emotional immaturity, her social awkwardness and her history of abandonment exposed nerves of her own. She needed a rock, and Seeley Booth was it. When Michael hurt her, Booth was there. When she almost died, Booth pulled her to safety. When she learned the truth of her mother, Booth was there. Sully left, Booth was there. Russ and Max left, Booth was there. Zack went astray, Booth was there. He was her partner, the one that she trusted with her life. There was no way he was gonna fuck that up.

Occasionally, Booth fantasized that – _maybe_ – she both trusted **_and_** loved him. He knew that she had been attracted to him once. Hell, everything about her relationship Sully seemed like a trial run: a salt-of-the-Earth FBI guy. A good guy with demons. Sully even looked like Booth in a McConaughey-wannabe-Pitt way.

To Booth, romantically, all signs pointed to "perhaps".

But then he would remind himself that Bones wasn't "coming ten". He knew Temperance Brennan, she was fearless. _If she wanted to come ten, she would come ten_.

So obviously, she wasn't interested in him _that way_. Or so he thought.

_If only he knew what she was really thinking…._

….And what the thinky scientist was thinking at that exact moment was how to assess Booth's proximity. And what it indicated.

* * *

><p>According to Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth had a "tell".<p>

She postulated that Booth couldn't help but be drawn to Brennan – well beyond the point of impropriety – when he was sleeping with other women:

**_When Booth was having sex, he was more flirty, attentive, and mischievous._** Angela's theory was, that since his physical desire for her was being sated – albeit via a surrogate – he felt confident and more in control of his behavior around Brennan. As a result, he took full liberty to try and sexually frustrate her.

_However: _

**_When Booth was not having sex, he was more physically distant and far more chivalrous_**. Under these conditions, "the line" was the murkiest. Booth's fear of breaching the line was tied in part to his fear of his own worthiness, his fear of losing her as a partner, and also to his fear of succumbing to the fragility of the gamble itself.

At the core of Angela's theory was this: Booth wanted Brennan.

This idea intrigued and worried Brennan. Physically, she was completely drawn to Booth. But emotionally, that pestilence Sweets had highlighted various troubling points about Brennan's (and Booth's) emotional readiness. She was scared of the strong feelings that she felt for her partner. And worse yet, she was terrified of hurting the man who had earned her trust.

Plus, Brennan worried that his affections were solely fraternal.

After all, he had never pursued her romantically since _that_ evening. That evening, when he enchanted her with one kiss. She stood by her decision to escape his arms that night and then felt justified when his pursuits thereafter were strictly professional.

As much as she would have welcomed his advances, they never came. And, instances (such as this) where she sensed the prospect of an advance: he never delivered. She knew that he was almost the textbook definition of an Alpha Male. If he had a biological urgency for her, he would have her.

But still, Temperance Brennan was not above being swayed by her friends, especially when she was intoxicated. So, one during one recent wine-soaked evening, Angela and Cam (hereto for to be known as the Drunk Girl law firm of Montenegro and Saroyan) goaded their "client" to admit to her attraction to her partner. Brennan's big brother protests were summarily dismissed and resulted in Counsel providing their client with (in their minds) brilliant instruction: they advised Brennan that she and Booth go away together somewhere.

According to her advisors, "getting out of town together" would remove the constraints of Booth and Brennan's professional roles (and any perceived "he's like my brother" bullshit). The Law Firm of Montenegro and Saroyan was convinced that B & B's distance from their partnership would render their pursuits: uninhibited.

The prospect of it made both Angela and Cam giddy, and damn it, if the lot of them didn't need a win. The entire team: they were all feeling a little exposed and needy after what had just happened with Zack. If anything good could come from misery of the past six weeks, Temperance Brennan lowering her drawbridge to Seeley Booth was an outcome they all could celebrate.

And truth be told, given the Zack situation, Brennan needed time to regroup, and for reasons that she did not understand, not being with Booth – in any way – during this time was not an option.

And so, when Booth casually mentioned his invitation to audit a sister agency, Brennan immediately capitalized on the opportunity. She arranged to coincide a few meetings with colleagues with the time that he planned to be in London.

What a serendipitous opportunity: "get away" with Booth without the constraints of their everyday roles. To Brennan, the outcome of this exercise was a win-win: either she would (once and for all) triumphantly prove to her best friend and her boss that Booth did not consider her a romantic pursuit…

…or she would successfully seduce him, resulting in what she expected would be a holiday filled with carnal debauchery.

_Win-win. _

She revealed her true plans to no one. She believed her "ruse" to be beyond questioning. Having traveled in the past with other friends, she didn't understand everyone's fuss when she announced her intention to accompany him on his trip. With the exception of Angela and Cam (who spiritedly approved her itinerary), Brennan was perplexed by the many raised eyebrows – including Booth's, but especially Sweets – when she announced her intentions. With separate flights out and separate hotels coordinated, Brennan believed the true objective of her trip was well-cloaked.

As the trip grew nearer, the prospect of its preferred outcomes excited her. She had planned several events and costumes during the trip to provoke his interest. Having worked with him for a long as she had, Brennan had cataloged several attributes signature to Booth's romantic proclivities, and she was very eager to monitor his reactions to what she had planned.

She felt that her experiment was well-reasoned. At best, she would finally get to have sex with Booth. At the very least, she could report back to her friends that she was indeed correct about Booth's position on their relationship.

But none of her plans came to fruition. It was not meant to be.

The Boobies happened.

And Cate Pritchard.

And Ian Wexler.

At this moment, it had been Ian who was on her mind before Booth distracted her with his closeness.

_Ian and Vera._

* * *

><p>"My eyes? I'm just the benefactor of genetics." She mumbled under her breath as she straightened.<p>

"I know Bones" he said cheerfully, though seemingly a little disappointed by her retreat. "And for that, I have a very warm place in my heart for your mother and Max."

Booth grinned, watching her fight away a shy smile and a snicker.

Were it anyone else, such egregious compliments would be met with snap derision or a haughty "yes, I know". But Seeley Booth enjoyed special status – Temperance Brennan allowed his approbation, even welcomed it. However niggling, he always found a way to put her at ease.

Even if only to get her to share the troubling thoughts on her mind. A storm of unwelcome emotions that she had neatly compartmentalized had been shaken loose. Booth could see the anguish rise up in her.

He put his crankiness on pause, because he could see it: Bones was finally ready to share.

"Vera killed Ian." She stated bluntly. "For years, they worked together, shared goals and objectives. He shared his knowledge and experience with her. And she killed him."

Brennan offered no further words.

Booth sighed. He hated this. He hated to see the fragility in the woman who could, without hesitation, kill to protect him. He wanted to frame her beautiful face with his hands and kiss her softly. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to whisper words of encouragement as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

More than anything, he always wanted to be the one to take care of her.

But she was his partner. And there was a line.

_At least I'm here for her_. He thought.

So he played the role that she let him.

He placed his hand on top of hers on the armrest.

"Bones, no. You are not Ian. Vera is not Zack. Don't do that to yourself."

"But Booth-"

"No, Bones. No. Look, I know the headline 'forensic anthropology student betrays mentor to a murderous outcome' hits way too close to home, I get it. But that's as far as the similarities go. Zack would never purposely hurt you. He loves you, he respects you. He's got some real problems, some real shit to deal with Bones, but one of them was not his commitment to you or to science."

He scooped her comparatively tiny hand into his. "Vera was only thinking about the money and protecting her career. She didn't give a damn about Ian, really. And let me be clear. Ian Wexler may have been an up and comer in the forensic anthropology field, but he wasn't you. He doesn't have your genius, your talent or your integrity, Bones. There's no way he could wear your lab coat."

Her brow furrowed. "Well of course not, Booth. My lab coat is back at home. And he's dead. Plus, it would have been too small…"

He laughed, nudging her shoulder. "That's not what I mean Princess Literal! I mean, that Ian doesn't compare to you."

Her eyes widened with understanding. "Oh! You mean like Cam's effort in finding someone to take Zack's shoes."

Booth grinned. "Fill his shoes, Bones."

She nodded, dubious. "Taking his shoes makes more sense. After all, Zack is still wearing his shoes, Booth."

He squeezed her hand. "I promise Bones, it's 'fill'."

She nodded with a sad smile. Booth suppressed a desire to kiss her hand. He'd have to settle with trying to put her at ease.

"Ian's not you, Vera is not Zack. It's like he said - in his own warped way – he was trying to make you proud."

His breath hitched as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder. "I know." She said quietly. "But I didn't ask him for that Booth."

He let his thumb indulge in the soft flesh of her hand. "Yeah Bones, but that's just what happens. When you care about someone, you seek their approval whether they ask for it or not. You went into science, just like your dad. You love dolphins, just like your mom. Zack and you…we've talked about how difficult things must have been for him this past year. A lot of what he did was in an effort to get your attention – going to Iraq, rededicating himself to the job when he came back. But he struggled with what he believed to be failures: having to return home, being bested by that kid Clark during your Dad's trial, watching you reconnect with your family, the changes that all of this was having on who you are…?"

"This sounds a little like Sweets' mumbo jumbo, Booth."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No shrinky stuff right now, I get it. Simmer down. But think about it, Bones. One of the last things that the two of you shared exclusively was your passion for logic. That mania, the both of you share. He wanted to bring something to you that no one else could. However misguided his understanding was, he was, like a dog bringing his master a dead squirrel."

Brennan scoffed, utterly confused by his example. "What?"

Booth smirked as he watched her sweet face contort. "Pets. Sometimes they bring their masters really weird presents. But they do it, because they want to show their affection. You remember what Zack said to you in the hospital, he wanted you to be proud of him. In his own weird way, he was seeking your approval."

Brennan nodded her head thoughtfully. "I suppose there is reason in your argument. Your example is quite odd. While I confess that I have limited context, it doesn't sound like a common colloquialism."

Booth squeezed her hand. "Nope. Just a little personal history. When me and Jared were growing up, Grams and Pops would send us out to Erie for a couple of weeks during the summer to see our Aunt Ruth, my Dad's sister."

"Jared and I" she corrected.

Booth cut her a "give-me-a-break" glance. Brennan apologized with her eyes, before starting again "your Aunt's name is Ruth Booth?"

Booth chuckled. "Makes Seeley sound more appealing huh?" He tugged on her arm, encouraging Brennan to resume her lean into her spot (if _his_ was the small of her back, _hers_ had become his shoulder.) "Uncle Seeley" was about to share a story. "Anyway, Grams would call it 'the fumigation fortnight', when she got to air the house out from the smell of two growing boys." Booth grinned as he felt his partner lightly shake with laughter.

"It had was the best. Aunt Ruth and her roommate Fran has this great place, right by the water. Tons of land. **_Jared and I_** would take off for outside right after breakfast. We'd swim, explore the woods, and play all day until summer sundown when Ruth and Frannie would call us in for delousing."

She smiled, squeezing his hand again. She was pleased to hear him speak fondly of his childhood. The more she spent time with him, the more that she realized that he, too, had very few nice memories.

He pressed his cheek against her soft hair, his mouth tickling her scalp with his words. "Well, it wasn't just me and Jared. Barney was there too."

"Barney?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Barney." He returned in a reflexive volume. "Barney was this big, goofy yellow lab that belonged to Frannie. She got him as a pup when I was seven or eight, so we basically grew up with him." He reminisced. "He was a good dog."

"So it was Barney that brought you dead squirrels?" Brennan inquired.

Booth added his other hand to their clatch. "Heh! Well, not me. But yep. At least once or twice each visit, Barney would take off on his own after something - a squirrel, a bird or a rabbit. And more times than not, he caught up to it! He would usually catch it and double back to the house to show Aunt Ruth and Fran his bounty. I thought that his tail would wag itself off, he was so proud of his conquests!"

Brennan's mind strayed with thoughts of the physical evidence (to both flesh and bone) that would be reflected in Barney's kills. She fondly recalled her treks in the woods and informal lessons with Mr. Buxley. She was so distracted that she lost track of Booth's story.

"…Jared cried and cried!" Booth laughed.

Nimbly, she attempted to loop back in. "so then what happened?"

Booth offered. "Well, suffice it to say, I had to share my bed with him for the rest of the week, and it was Barney's last summer with a dog door. After that, Barney was restricted to the same in out privileges that Jar and I had."

Brennan looked up at Booth with a soft smile before returning her head to his shoulder. "That was a really convoluted example, Booth." Separating their hands, she lifted the armrest between them in order to curl up closer to him.

Booth sighed, shifting to make her comfortable. As impossible a fantasy it was to kiss her again, she had taken to wanting cuddle lately.

If all he could be was her security blanket, he'd take it.

"Well, you're convoluted, Bones. I figured that you'd appreciate it" he teased, eager to rejoin their hands.

"Thank you Booth."

"Yeah." He whispered back, happy to have her close and obviously sleepy next to him. "Let's get some sleep "m-kay?

Brennan allowed herself to curve further into Booth's fine firm frame.

In the silence between the partners, Brennan's mind raced. Though she was mournful of his loss, she was also appreciative that she hadn't slept with Ian. Fitting so nicely beside him, she indulged in the wash of chemicals this proximity conjured within her.

The trip had also been a wash. Though she gained a friend, she had also lost one. And, she was no closer to definitively clarifying Booth's affections for her.

_But there was still time. _

"Inspector Pritchard suggested that I should have sex with you." She stated bluntly and somewhat loudly for the tight confines of the airplane.

Booth's eyes popped open and he shot up, not expecting _that_. Brennan grabbed her jaw, slightly smacked by his unexpected jolt. Once more, neither noticed the attempted muting of snickering around them.

"Sorry! You okay?" Booth fretted quietly as he examined her face.

"I'm fine!" she protested softly, distracted by his tender touch.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he guided them both back to their prior positions. Once reset, his ability to form multi-syllabic sentences returned. "She said that?" he whispered (no…hissed – his tone definitely conveyed a need for her to modulate her volume, which Brennan picked up on effortlessly).

"Well, she compared having sex with Ian to climbing Everest. And then she alluded to the fact that I could achieve a similar experience if I slept with you."

Booth turned his panicked face to Brennan, who watched as her partner blushed and stammered looking for a reply. "Bones. We can't talk about this right now." He leaned into her, their noses nudging.

Booth was very close to her right now.

Too close, in fact. Brennan considered his proximity. Indeed, he was once again within his proximal inappropriateness window. _He only got this close to her, when…._

"Did you sleep with Inspector Pritchard, Booth?"

At this inquiry, Booth pushed her away again and pulled the armrest back down. "What! What? Me and Pritch? Why, why, why would you ask me that Bones?"

Brennan frowned as she watched him squirm from her simple inquiry. She was not about to reveal Angela's theory or her botched plans for London, so instead she leveraged a syllogism.

"Inspector Pritchard and I are both attractive single women who share similar sensibilities about our sex lives, and we both partnered with very attractive, sexually confident men. If Ian was desirous to sleep with me, I can only imagine that Inspector Pritchard would want to sleep with you."

"Is that right? He fidgeted nervously."

"Yes. And it occurs to me that while Ian and I were working on the case, you and Pritch spent a significant amount of time together."

"Bones!"

"And as I said before, she likes you. And if I was her, and I had free time with you…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Bones! Look, Pritch kept an eye on me when you were off gallivanting with Wexler. She was good company and a gracious host, but that's all that I'll say. I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell."

Brennan regarded her partner. Objectively, what he was saying was rational, but it did not take into consideration the other evidence to which she had access. "Is that why you haven't said anything about The Boobies?"

Booth gulped. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The Boobies. The ladies from Scotland Yard that you went out with the night before my first lecture at Oxford?" she frowned as her partner feigned recognition of what had been described to her raucous night. "Jacqueline, Sarah and Pauline?" she suggested. "From the photos that Pritch shared with me, it appeared that The Boobies were indeed very motivated to exploit how naked you felt without your gun."

Dryly he swallowed. "There are photos?"

"Yes and video. I must relay, I admired the discipline you demonstrated in the presence of so much female nudity. Even after they removed your trousers, you were able to refrain from any outward signs of arousal until…"

"Stop!" he flushed. "We can't talk about this anymore."

_Because you think of me as a sister,_ she smarted. "Why not? You are quite physically impressive, Booth. You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, your pen-"

Booth's voice reached new octaves with his reply. "Oh Mother of God, Bones stop! Please!" he entreated. "Video?"

Brennan hid a smirk at her partner's legendary modesty as he wrestled to come to grips with Brennan's discovery of the details of his evening with The Boobies.

"I personally deleted the really prurient footage." She offered helpfully. "I wouldn't want your career or your access to your son to be jeopardized by misinterpretation of what appeared to be quite an enjoyable evening for you."

Booth stared with amazement at his partner, who looked upon him with an innocent gaze. No one ever in his life in his life had the ability that Temperance Brennan had to simultaneously incite, terrify and delight him. "Thanks Bones." He said quietly. "I appreciate you looking out for me."

"We're partners Booth. You look out for me, I look out for you." She explained.

"Seriously, thanks."

"Of course." She returned, desirous to reset their positions back to 'nap'. Booth exhaled before pulling up the armrest and welcoming her arm to thread again with his. "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you didn't answer my question about you and Inspector Pritchard Booth."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." He evaded.

_He thinks of me as a sister,_ she sighed. It was apparent that he was not going to let her see _it_ anytime soon, so she decide to tease him. "I get that you don't want me to talk about it, Booth, but I have to say, your penis is impressive."

Defeated, Booth sighed. _Bones has seen my penis_. As if he wasn't already dreading his return to confession already, this just made things go from bad to worse.

_Well if you can't beat them… _

"I'm just a benefactor of genetics." He teased.

Brennan squeezed his arm. "And for that Booth, I am thankful for your parents."

"Sleep!" he commanded, his breath kissing her hair.

Every fiber in her being fought with its neighbor. She wanted him, but he was treating her like she was his little sister.

She would need more data. In the meantime, she really needed to get laid. She traced the lines of her partner's wrist tattoo as she let him succumb to his nap. As she drifted off, she resolved to give Mark a call.

"Were Ruth and Fran lovers, Booth?"

* * *

><p>AN #2: I have to confess that "Drunk Girl Law firm" is Wendish, taken from a curious habit of a few friends of mine who riff on putting together the best law firm names.

A/N #3: About the title: When I write, it is the voice of Edward Everett Horton who narrates my stories. Those of you familiar with the Rocky and Bullwinkle short "Fractured Fairy Tales" may be able to relate.

A/N #4: Had to add the "Sex-with-Pritch" thing in here, too. Several of you were so cranky about it in Collide, I couldn't help myself. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Addendum

_Created November 2014_ - I don't own these characters or the words made famous by the TV show, Bones. Love them anyway. All the rest that follows is my feeble attempt to keep time in between broadcasts; Razztaztic, Threesquares, and Covalent Bond postings

12/1/2014 - I'm really trying to contain each "episode" to one chappie. Sorry for the long read. This takes place after The Man in the Outhouse.

* * *

><p>"Angela?"<p>

"Oh, hey Sweetie…hi!"

The artist was frozen in place, a hummus-tipped yellow pepper perched in her hand en route to her mouth. She smiled nervously, not expecting to be greeting her best friend to her own apartment.

Her best friend, and her best friend's partner.

_At a quarter after one o'clock in the morning._

"Booth." Angela sang his name, lowering the pepper to the plate. She shifted, turning fully towards the pair, slapping a hand to her hip. She wore a broad smile, full of assumption and mirth. "Hello to you, as well!"

"Angela." Booth replied as evenly as he could. Following in behind his partner, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned toward the living room to mask his irritation (and something else) with Angela's presence in Bones' apartment.

_At a quarter after one o'clock in the morning._

Uneasily, Brennan's attention volleyed between the pair: the friend that she hadn't expected to be in her apartment and the friend that she hadn't expected to bring home. Both of them appeared embarrassed, slightly panicked, and obviously curious about the other's presence in Brennan's place.

_At a quarter after one o'clock in the morning._

Brennan herself was at a loss of where to begin. "Um, Ange? Why are you-"

Angela stepped from around the kitchen island. "Bren, I thought you were going to the gallery with Mark tonight, and then to his place...for a change?"

Typical Angela, when she was nervous, she tended to ramble. She continued without waiting for a response. "I hope you don't mind that I'm hiding out here. Hodgins…." she sighed. "Hodgins is at my place tonight picking up his things. I wanted to give him some space, you know?" She nodded affirmatively, as if trying to convince herself of the efficacy of her actions. "I didn't think you'd mind if I camped out here. I called you and sent you a text message. When you didn't respond, I just assumed..."

_I just assumed you'd be blissfully bouncing on top of your deep sea welder boy toy by now. _Angela thought. But no, Bren was standing right in front of her. In her own apartment, blushing like an awkward nerdy math tutor caught about to do more than calculus with the captain of the football team.

"….I just assumed you'd be out for the night. But here you are! And with Booth!" she observed smugly.

Booth scratched his temple, continuing to successfully evade both Angela and Brennan's gazes. Brennan offered an uneasy laugh, frantically searching to find words to explain her current situation.

"My charger's in my car and my car's at the FBI." She explained, as Fidgety Booth gestured to her to give him her coat to hang up in the closet. She relinquished her coat and walked toward Angela. "Mark broke up with me earlier this evening. Jason, too."

Angela's face fell empathetically. "Oh! I'm sorry to hear that Sweetie. Wow, I guess it's been a bad few months for the lab folks, huh? You, me and Jack, I guess you can count Cam and Grayson…I heard Crazy Daisy breaking up with her guy on the phone the other day."

Brennan nodded her head in appreciation of her friend's sympathy, shrugging off a fleeting feeling of guilt for firing the capable, but irritating intern. She turned at the sound of Booth closing the closet door. It was obvious to Angela that Bren did not want Booth to leave any time soon.

"So after therapy with Dr. Sweets, Booth offered to cheer me up. We, uh, went out to dinner."

"Lucky you, though, huh? You've got your very-handsome partner to help you lick your wounds!" Angela's shit-eating grin resurfaced when she detected Booth's wince. "Must have been a late dinner, though. It's almost one thirty in the morning!"

Silence hung in the room. The partners shared a silent conversation, bickering about how to answer Angela's unasked question: _exactly why was Booth in her apartment?_

_At a quarter after one in the morning?_

"Well, yes. It was a long supper. We ran into friends of Booth and Rebecca's. And um, then….Well, we went to Madam's Organ afterwards. There was a blues band…"

Brennan looked at Booth for guidance. Booth shook his head, indicating that she was on her own with her explanation. He headed to the kitchen island to survey the snack spread abandoned by the artist.

"Ah, uh…and then I remembered that I need to give Booth back the O'Rourke file." It was the truth, flimsy though it was. Brennan was heavily depending upon her best friend not digging further.

"That's – uh – why he's here right now…but you know what, Booth?" she chuckled awkwardly. "Now that I think about it, the file isn't here, it is at the Jeffersonian, or maybe in - ."

Angela barely heard a word of Brennan's excuse. She was too busy glaring at her best friend's "partner" as he scavenged her plate of veggies like a hyena. In his passive aggressive Seeley Booth-way, he was retaliating. He was here to savor and enjoy his captured "prey", only to find his chosen lair already occupied. Since his the enjoyment of his "meal" was being disrupted, so too, would hers be.

_I mean seriously, people. We all know Booth loathes vegetables._

"Oh. Okay!" he replied, mouth full of pepper and hummus. "No big deal, I'll just go then. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

As much as it entertained Angela, how uncomfortable The B's both were that she had caught them in this extremely awkward and potentially hot situation, she in no way wanted to cock-block "Cocky".

_No, no, no. You two need to be alone. Holy shit! I can't believe that Booth and Bren want to be alone! Good for you guys! Oh this is too good! I can't wait to tell Cam!_

She interrupted Brennan. "You know what, Honey? It may be here. You should just look around a bit more before you let Booth go. Now, me on the other hand...I should go! It's after one, I'm sure that Jack is done by now, and I don't want to get in the way of Booth getting what he's come for. " Angela started toward the guest room. Let me get my bag. I'll be out of your way in a second."

Before either partner could object, Angela had darted from the room.

Cheeks still flushed, Brennan turned to her partner to find Booth's cheek as pink as her own. She grinned at him apologetically. "I didn't expect Ange to be here" she said softly.

"Yeah, Bones. I know. I saw and heard her with my own eyes and ears." Booth said sweetly.

They exchanged disappointed smiles, both recognizing that their enchanted evening together was over.

Booth sighed noisily while attempting to mask his amusement with the frustration on his partner's face. Tonight, Bones had come ten. Hell, she had come 100%. But the surprise of Angela had broken the spell.

Even though he appreciated that Angela was trying to make the Great Escape, there was no way that Seeley Joseph Booth was going to let her cab it home on her own at this time of night.

_Especially home to her weirdo hipster neighborhood._

It was time for him to call it a night with his partner. Besides, as much as he wanted to stay, it was more than apparent that Angela needed Brennan more than Booth needed Bones.

"Uh, Bones, I get the feeling that Angela may need a friend tonight."

Brennan frowned. "What do you mean? I'm her friend every night. And every day."

He chuckled. While he knew she could be wicked literal, he was certain that her reply was the remnants of beer and sake talking. "No, Bones. I mean that she seems a little down about her and Hodgins. She could probably benefit from a sleepover with her best friend. You know? Girl talk? Wine? Pints of ice cream? Hair braiding? Shit like that?"

"Oh." Brennan stated, somewhat relieved that – even after the evening's bacchanal – Booth's acumen at reading people was still intact. She had sensed that Angela was blue, but she had not recognized that the root cause was her lingering feelings about Hodgins. Booth understood people. It was one of the things that made him so attractive to her, and he was very, very, attractive right now. She was certain that this was not the beer and sake talking.

"Yeah. Now don't get me wrong, I was really looking forward to our nightcap…" He assured her, circling the kitchen island back toward her.

Brennan beamed, unable to stop fidgeting expectantly as her smirking partner approached her.

"…a lot" he punctuated as his pinky finger looped with hers.

"Me too." She confessed. She grabbed his forearm, leveraging him as a counterweight as she stepped out of her shoes. He watched admiringly as her tipsy frame shifted and curled in the effort. His smile was like jet fuel to her oxytocin spike. There was no close enough, but she would try. With the change in height proportions, she contentedly watched her fingers scrape up and down Booth's hard torso. Tilting her head up, she was rewarded with his eager mouth on hers.

With such limited time, it was a brief kiss, but persuasive enough to satisfy the pair of their mutual regret.

"Oh Booth." She whispered against his lips.

"Shhh, I know Bones." He hushed.

Staring into each other's eyes, they thought it simultaneously:_ It's not fair_.

Brennan's smile morphed to a frown before she rested her forehead just above his sternum.

_What an evening._

Finally, she had acquired solid, tangible evidence that theirs was not a fraternal relationship: sex was an option still very much on the table, and she had been looking very forward to her evening ending with sex on her table.

_With Booth. _

_Finally._

Booth sighed again, relieved that her cuddling obstructed his view of her very distracting cleavage, and relieved to find her heart beating as fast as was his. He kissed into the top of her hair before slipping his guy hug arms fully around her. As she turned her cheek to his chest, they mutually savored the scents of each other: a little Booth, a little Brennan; a mix of sweat, thai food and alcohol.

He hummed as she let his rough fingers stroke her back.

This moment was everything. It had to be. Silently, he rocked them both.

"It was very nice of you, Booth – sacrificing your evening to cheer me up." She mumbled against his chest.

"No sacrifice at all. I had an amazing time, Bones. I told you we'd have fun."

She too hummed as the vibrations of his voice rumbled against her cheek. In this moment, she was perfectly happy. She didn't enjoy being held; she begrudged the empty embraces of lovers in her past. But with Booth…it was different. With Booth, she felt protected but equal. She felt nurtured and whole. Everything about it felt right. Every time.

She looked up to him. "Yes, you did." She smiled, her darkening azure eyes twinkling. "Though, I don't believe that we abided by all the rules of the evening. I do recall you stating something about our fun being strictly conversational?" she reminded, pulling him closer.

Booth groaned joyfully as her soft, full curves shifted against him. "That sure went out the window, huh? You got me there, Bones."

"And here?" she teased, her hand slipping further south. Booth squirmed away from her roving hand.

"Bones! Watch it there! Don't start something we can't finish." He warned playfully, grabbing the (un-) offending hand as he gently pushed her away. They were still close, a forearm's distance apart. Silently, they regarded each other, thinking about the evening that may have been.

"Angela being here? It's probably for the best." He suggested weakly.

"You're probably right." Brennan agreed before returning her cheek to his chest.

He stroked her hair.

_Oh Bones, you have no idea how selfish I want to be tonight, but I have to be the good guy here._He reasoned_. Tonight would have been too soon anyway, you're still finding your way. I mean, when you think about it, you were planning on fucking that Mark guy tonight. Yeah Seeley, good point! We can wait. This isn't our time. There will be another time, I know it. This is the right thing to do. This is the right thing to do..._

Bones was special. He wanted to give her everything, but it was too soon. He could wait.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he produced a receipt with Brennan's handwriting on it. "I guess it's time that I should give you this back, hmm?"

Looking at her impromptu contract, Brennan frowned. Reluctantly, she accepted the slip of paper back. "Yes, I suppose it's time."

He watched her ruefully read her handwriting again before folding it up. She slipped it into her cleavage.

Booth sighed. _This is the right thing. This is the right thing. _He tapped on the poker chip in his pocket. Awkwardly, he rubbed his neck. "Wait. Did you say you had fun, too? I know it may not have been a shi-shi gallery opening, but I thought we had a real good time. Right? You had a good time?"

She smiled warmly, completely charmed by his insecurity. "Yes, Booth! I implied it earlier. I had a wonderful time with you this evening. Really good. The best." She stepped toward him, disappointed that he stepped back. But she understood why.

He beamed. "Me too. Hell, I was just gonna go home and pass out in front of the TV. But instead, I got to be the guy in your company while you wore this dress."

Brennan giggled. "Ugh. This dress! This costume was not made for a night of dancing! I can't wait to get out of it." She fussed.

She intended to look down at the dress, but she detected the widening of Booth's eyes at her last comment. Intrigued, she held his gaze. She felt her body warm throughout as he stared at her hungrily, his jaw pulsing. Shamelessly, his eyes once again canvassed the contours of her body. With a dry mouth, he replied. "I think you and that dress did just fine tonight, Bones."

She felt paralyzed as her mind flooded with thoughts and scenarios, all focused on the same objective: _I want more time_. She thought. "Are you sure you can't stay?" she rasped.

"God! I really, really want to Bones." Booth's eyes pinballed to her eyes, her lips, and her bodice. It took all of his will not to touch her. "But I can't. We can't. We agreed." He wet his lips. "Trust me, it's killing me. Know this. I am going to be thinking about what may have been for the rest of the night. Probably for the rest of my lifetime…" he joked, unable to keep his twitchy hands from reaching out for her hips.

"Good" she affirmed with a lilt, encouraging his grip on her. She pressed her hands to his chest. "When I am not engaging in girl talk with Angela tonight, I resolve to be thinking about you thinking about me out of this dress. Booth-"

Booth groaned. "No. Stop. We have got to stop."

Brennan hated that Booth was more rational in this moment than she was. "Yes, of course." She agreed sadly, even though she curled her hands around his wrists. "Partners again."

"Yeah, partners again." He freed himself from her hand-cuffs to run his fingers down her arms. In welcome reaction to his gentle touch, Brennan reattached her hands to his waist.

He hissed at her and at all the saints. This was the worst kind of Hell. The temptation of Temperance, having to – once again – forfeit a chance to be with her. He cleared his throat. "Back to being us again."

"Yes." She concurred sadly. "As we agreed."

Booth's fingers took a final descent down her arms, then carving a trail from her wrists to her fingertips. "I'm gonna go, okay?" he suggested.

"Okay." she conceded petulantly. "Good night, Booth. And thank you for tonight. Thank you for being such a good friend tonight." She tugged at his arms, coaxing him to stay close, just a bit longer.

"I'm your good friend every night. And every day" he teased. Gently he kissed the inside of her wrists, drawing her soft flesh between his lips. "It was my pleasure, Temperance. Good night." The lingering of his tongue against her pulse points made Brennan uncharacteristically weak in the knees.

"Oh God, Booth…." she pleaded, but it was too late. With black eyes, he leaned into her, with less than millimeters to separate them.

"Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth." she acquiesced.

"You are so gorgeous when you're mad." He grinned mischievously as a flash of the gambler pulsed through him. He stole a feather of a kiss from her lips. Brennan stumbled toward him, hungry for more, but he was already out the door.

It was her turn to growl. He looked back at her intensely.

"Goodnight." They mumbled simultaneously. Brennan watched in relief as Booth stole away for the fire exit stairs. (There was no way either of them would survive waiting for the elevator to hit the bay of her floor).

Brennan shut her front door and leaned against the back of it to reset her bearings. Dreamily, her fingers outlined her lips as she recalled all of the enjoyable elements of her evening with her partner. The cocktail of hormones, sake, beer and Booth had been absolutely wonderful.

She didn't know for how long that she was mindlessly anchored at the door, her return to awareness came only after she recognized the sound of Angela opening the guest room door.

Newly repacked bag in tow (truth be told, the bag had not required repacking, Angela had purposely lingered in the guest room to avail her friends a window of time to devise a cover story, and maybe, _hopefully_, have some time to grope at each other). Angela sauntered toward her. "Hey where's Booth?"

Reluctantly, Brennan pushed away from the door. Composing herself, she replied "He left. He observed that you seemed upset about Dr. Hodgins, and he suggested that we spend some girl-time together." She smiled supportively, heading toward the kitchen. "Red or white?"

"Red" mumbled the shocked, somewhat disappointed artist as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"Honey, that's a really nice thing for Booth to do, but what the hell is wrong with you two? Instead of draining your wine collection with me, you could be filling up your tank with some premium unleaded Seeley Booth! Finally! Are you nuts?"

Brennan winced. "Booth and I had a very constructive discussion about this. We are partners, Ange. That is our priority. While we are both exceptionally attractive – and as appealing as a physical relationship would be – there are many obstacles and conflicting priorities that exist. We both agree that it's necessary that we quell our basest desires in light of the greater good, which is our exceptional abilities at solving crimes together."

Angela curled up on the couch. "That sounds very rational, Sweetie. But that doesn't explain what was about to unfold here tonight, and don't tell me I'm imagining things! You were about to get down with Booth, Bren! Don't even try to deny it! Details, Honey. Now!"

Brennan smirked as she handed Angela a glass of wine. "We had therapy with Sweets, we went to dinner and then we went dancing. That's all I will say for now. It will have to hold you until I have quick shower." Brennan grabbed Angela's bag on her way toward her bedroom. "I've never facilitated a formal sleepover before. I understand that it is customary that sleepovers require us at will involve us sleeping near each other on the floor, but I believe that we would be more comfortable if we just slept side by side on the bed. I'll put your bag in my room."

"What? Wait, Honey, no! You can't leave me like this!" Angela yelled after her girlfriend. After taking a substantial gulp of her wine, she called again. "What you should be putting in your bedroom is that man! Or has he already been 'put'? Is that why you need to take a shower, Bren? Bren? Honey?"

* * *

><p>Brennan snickered at the sounds of Angela's grousing in the other room. She was not going to back down until she knew everything about Bren's night.<p>

Stepping into the shower, Brennan hummed at the feel of the warm pulsing jets that surrounded her. So relaxing, yet they were in no way a suitable replacement for the feel of her partner's reverent hands all over her. Claiming her. _Owning her_. She dipped her head back under the shower head, irrationally mournful that Booth's kisses were being washed away.

Booth's kisses.

She laughed at herself.

It had been a really good night.

_Dancing had been Booth's suggestion and Madam's Organ had been Brennan's. Knowing how she loved jazz, he wanted to find a spot with wine, low lights, endless solos and a dance floor where he could twirl her around in that dress. But she was in the mood for Blues, raucous, hip swaying, body grinding Blues. Madam's Organ was famous for hosting four stories of four different genres of music. Bring anyone to the nightclub, and you were sure to find a floor to fit your mood. And as Brennan ordered, the first floor was having a Blues night. _

_But still, Brennan insisted on surveying the offerings of each floor, and naturally Booth obliged his "date." For Booth, traipsing up and down the insanely narrow, questionably rickety stairs was not without its rewards, and it wasn't just for the cardio. Fueled by alcohol and hormones, Brennan continued her taxicab behavior, encouraging her partner to pause on the stairs for a random kiss or caress. _

_Were it up to him, they could have spent the rest of the evening pawing each other on the stairs. But that night, Temperance Brennan desires could be summed up by a Don Henley solo project song. Eventually, they returned to the first floor. _

_Very early in their partnership had Booth learned of Brennan's love of music. Like writing, music had a way of drawing Tempe out of the hard-coated shell that protected Dr. Temperance Brennan. When she permitted it, she allowed herself to get lost in the music. Tonight was such a night and Booth loved every minute of it. _

_He did get his chance to twirl her a bit in that dress. Into and out of his arms, she danced. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes were bright. _

_"Are you the one that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with?" she queried, her eyes revealing her inebriation and her hopefulness as she challenged him on his promise to her in Sweets' office._

_Booth pulled her close, grinning triumphantly at her before he kissed her thoroughly. "I'm not going anywhere, Bones. Ever." His bold assertions were also made bare by alcohol-induced fearlessness. They had decided that for one night, neither of them would hold back. Danger be damned. To the untrained and trained eye, they were simply a gorgeous couple in love._

_By the band's second set, the space on the dance floor had constrained to standing room only, and Booth – ever the soldier – chose a place against the back wall where he had a view to all activities in the club. At first, Tipsy Brennan would be disappointed that she had less room with which to dance with her partner, until she realized the serendipity of their forced proximity. _

It had been a really good night.

She would tell Angela enough to keep her at bay, but she wouldn't tell her everything. _Some things_, Brennan concluded_, some things were partner things. _

_Some things needed to just be ours._

* * *

><p>"Thanks Pal!" Booth slapped the back of the car seat as he stepped out of the cab and darted toward his apartment.<p>

He whistled as he hopped up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Tonight had been a good night. _A very, very good night._

Tonight had been one of those nights that guys bragged to their buddies. Unplanned and amazing. An incredible night, even it was with The One That Got Away.

_The What If Girl. _

The only problem was that his What If Girl was also his partner and his best friend, and there was no way that he would ever brag out this to anybody.

Ever.

But damn it, if she didn't deserve to be bragged about.

A lot.

But as much as he would love to shout from the rooftops his elation about his night of kissing and holding Temperance Brennan was just for him to enjoy.

Maybe he'd offer a few G-rated points of the evening to Pops. Pops was at Washington Center Hospital, recovering from bypass surgery. Pops would definitely get a kick out of his Bones stories.

Any excuse to talk about her was welcome. Secretly, even their meetings with Sweets were a guilty pleasure. But this…it had to be just theirs. Bones needed that. Their partnership required it.

He entered his apartment, and headed toward his bedroom. Catching his profile in the mirror, he couldn't resist grinning at the man in the reflection who had spent an incredible night with the girl who had become the Girl of His Dreams.

It was impossible for him to shake the goofy grin from his face.

_C'mon Seeley, control the spigot. Tonight, was a fluke. A blessed anomaly_, he thought to himself as he unpacked his pockets. _Tomorrow has come_, he sighed. _Just partners ag_-.

Booth stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_What the Hell? _

_Shit. _

_Dammit. _

"Oh man! My next confession is going to be the worst!" he whined.

He stared at the item in his hand. From his jacket pocket, he had pulled a very scant and lacy pair of panties.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUCH EARLIER THAT EVENING<strong>_

_Booth fussed, straining his neck to see if he could locate an empty table. "We're gonna hafta use the 'do you know who I am' thing to get a table, Bones. This place is packed!"_

_"Well, it is a Saturday night, Booth. It's a really good restaurant and we don't have a reservation…"_

_He scowled at her. "Do you know where we wouldn't have to wait for a table?"_

_She pursed her lips, annoyed by his challenge. "Hop Li's."_

_Booth smirked triumphantly. "That's right! Hop Li's. Right now you would be loud slurping on some Wonton soup, but nooooooo! Missy just needed to have her Tom Kha tonight."_

_Brennan sneered. "You said, as your date, it was my call, remember? Let's see if my notoriety works to manipulate the hostess into availing us a spot."_

_The couple approached the hostess table and discovered that even the world-famous author would have a thirty minute wait to be seated. Worse yet, there was no bar at which to wait. The partners shared a silent bicker before turning towards the door. _

_Booth slipped his hand down her back to guide Brennan toward the door and onto Hop Li's._

_"Seel?"_

_Brennan heard the call first, and stopped to turn back toward the voice. Her short stop caused her partner to barrel into her, his hands landing lower on her hips than either of them was used to. Both eyed each other, trying to quickly process the awkward moment (being made even more awkward as he had yet to remove his hand from her rear)._

_"Seeley!"_

_The pair honed in on the rich baritone of a dark-skinned man waving them over._

_Booth chuckled. "Lincoln!"_

_Immediately, Brennan noted the man's impressive athletic build. "War buddy?" she inquired, allowing herself to be guided back toward the dining area._

_"Kinda! Not military though." He grinned looking back at her. _

_The two men shared a spirited laugh and backslapping hug. _

_"Seeley Booth! How long has it been, man?" _

_"Well," Booth chuckled. "since you guys moved…it's been five? Five and a half years."_

_"Damn. Five and a half years. That's crazy! You look exactly the same! What are you? A vampire?"_

_"I should say the same!" Booth grinned, turning towards Brennan. "Lincoln, I want you to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan."_

_"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure! Still winning, huh, Seel? You lucky bastard." _

_Brennan smiled broadly as she shook Lincoln's hand. "Oh no. We're just…"_

_"Partners. Yeah, I know. Parks talks about you all the time. Plus, I love your books." _

_Brennan looked between the two men, confused._

_"My wife, Glenna is Rebecca's best friend." Lincoln explained. "When Seeley and Rebecca were together, we were the Four Musketeers." _

_"Yeah." Booth smirked. "But Rebecca got custody of Lincoln and Zero G in the break up. They're Parker's godparents. Man, it's good to see you!"_

_"Join us! We're only here for the weekend! Glen would love to see you!"_

_ Booth looked at Brennan for permission._

_ Permission. _

_"I did promise you Thai food tonight, Bones." He suggested. _

_"Of course" she nodded, excited to observe Booth with his friends. _

_"Wow! He really calls you that?" Lincoln chuckled. "Like in the books! Do you hate it, too?" he gestured for them to follow them. Booth slipped his hand to her side._

_Brennan smiled shyly. "I've accepted that he uses it as a term of affection."_

_"Ah!" Lincoln grinned looking back. "Like I've accepted his nickname for Glen!" _

_Booth snickered. "I call Glenna 'Zero G'."_

_"As in 'zero gravity'? Is she very petite?" Brennan wondered, having developed a theory about Booth's nicknaming convention._

_"Yes, but that's not why! It's because I have such a big crush on this man, my husband allows me zero alone time with him!" Glenna popped up from the booth and into the arms of Booth. _

_Lincoln shrugged his shoulders at Brennan as Booth gently twirled the tiny woman within the limited space of the restaurant. As he returned her to the floor, she planted her hands on either of his cheeks. "Look at you! You are still absolutely perfect! Becks is an idiot. The things I would do to you, Seeley Booth…."_

_Booth flirted back "Wait until Lincoln hits the men's room, G."_

_Brennan giggled, realizing that Glenna bore a behavioral resemblance to Caroline Julian. Physically, she couldn't have been more than 5'3". Her honey colored skin was accented with light brown eyes and a waterfall of shoulder-length natural curls held back by a headband. Outwardly, she channeled openness and warmth. So different from Rebecca. So different from her, for that matter._

_Brennan was lost in thought, wondering about how Glenna and Rebecca had become friends that she missed being swept into a strong welcoming hug. _

_Petit? Yes._

_Weak? No._

_"Dr. Temperance Brennan! This is such a treat!" Glenna exclaimed. "Thank you for taking such good care of our boy." She whispered in her ear as she rocked Brennan in her arms. "We've stopped worrying about him."_

_"Uh, you're welcome? It's nice to meet you. Please call me Temperance. Or Tempe." Brennan mumbled awkwardly. She could feel Booth watching her closely. She eyed him impatiently, nodding as a signal that she was fine. Truth be told, the prospect of discovering more about her very private partner was thrilling treat for her. _

_"I am such a fan!" Glenna confessed as the two couples piled into the booth. "Um, you know what, Babe? Now that Seeley and Temperance are here, maybe we should get some wine for the table?"_

_Lincoln nodded. "She's driving tonight, but I didn't want to drink on my own. This place is BYO. There's a liquor store next door. You're coming with me, Seeley. Not leaving you alone with my girl."_

_Booth grinned, turning to Brennan. "Sake?"_

_Brennan nodded. "Mmmmhmm. I'll order for you."_

_"We just got here ourselves." Glenna offered. "We've only ordered appetizers so far. Babe what do you want?"_

_"The seafood thing looks good. Have either of you had it before?"_

_The partners shook their head. "It's our first time here." Booth offered._

_ Lincoln turned to Glenna. "Maybe I'll get it. You gonna have it?"_

_"No, I'm still feeling a bit ick. I'm going to still with the the tofu and veggies tonight. I'll get you the seafood thing."_

_"Okay." he leaned in to kiss his wife. _

_"Can I get one of those?" Booth asked Glenna._

_"Alright! Okay, okay! Let's go!" Lincoln yanked Booth out toward the door. _

_Brennan turned away from the two men to find Glenna smiling at her. "If you guys have never eaten here before, how do you know what Seeley will want to eat?"_

_Brennan chuckled. "I would estimate that Booth and I have had approximately 1,700 meals together, of which 28% has been Thai food. I know what Booth wants."_

**_Do you?_**_ Glenna thought to herself. She had read the books and she had heard Rebecca's stories. Seeing how happy Seeley looked in person was all the convincing that she needed. "So tell, me, how do you do it?"_

_Brennan looked at her quizzically. "Do what, exactly?"_

_Glenna leaned in. "How do you the two of you not jump each other every chance that you get? You two are beautiful! Think of the babies you'd make!"_

_Brennan huffed a laugh, wondering if Glenna had once said something similar to Rebecca. "Assuming that it's his, is Lincoln aware of baby that you've made?"_

_Glenna sat back in delightful surprise. "Oh, I like you." She said. "You're good! Excellent deflection, by the way."_

_Brennan laughed._

* * *

><p><em>"It's good. You'll enjoy it."<em>

_"No, Bones! Why are you making me try this? This has you written all over it."_

_"Booth." _

_Booth sighed. "Fine!"_

_Brennan held the pumpkin empanada up to Booth's mouth. He glared at her as he took a bite while she smiled smugly at his obvious enjoyment. _

_"Mmmmm."_

_Glenna shook her head at her winking husband while he poured the sake. It was apparent to the both of them that the partners were clueless._

_A dollop of filling slipped down Booth's chin. Brennan swiped the filling from his chin and swallowed the remnant. _

_"That was really good, Bones!"_

_"I told you…"she reminded, feeding him another bite. _

_Lincoln cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast. Glen, are you sure that you won't have a drink? How often do we see Seeley?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. I'm driving, Hon."_

_"A little sip of sake for a toast won't hurt you. C'mon, have a drink with your husband!"_

_Glenna smiled knowingly at Temperance. "I'd rather have a baby with you, you moron!"_

_Lincoln offered a confused smile as he looked between his wife and their guests. "What? Wait. Are you? Are we?"_

_The partners watched as the news sunk in for Lincoln. Booth put his arm across the booth behind Brennan. Brennan smiled sweetly at him. Immediately, Booth detected that she had already known. He squeezed her shoulder._

_"A baby?" Lincoln asked as he leaned in to kiss his wife._

_Brennan felt an unexpected pang of jealousy._

* * *

><p><em>For Brennan, the evening had passed too quickly. For a little less than two hours, she watched her partner act relaxed and unguarded. Although they banked hours together almost every day, Booth and his friends shared stories with Brennan that he never would have shared otherwise. She hadn't recalled him ever laughing and smiling so much. As accomplished as she was, she couldn't help but think that she was sitting at the "cool kids table" during lunchtime.<em>

_And the "cool kids" thought she was amazing. Lincoln, Glenna, and Booth._

_Before she knew it, the couples were exchanging boisterous farewells. _

_Lincoln kissed Temperance. "Promise that you'll make Seeley take some time off and come see us, Temperance. With you. You'd both love Raleigh. And obviously, we make a great foursome!"_

_"Yes!" Glenna agreed, her arm curled around Booth's. "Seeley, if you __**must**__ bring a girl with you, I suppose that Tempe's better than most." She released Booth and drew Brennan into a hug. "We'd love to see you again, Tempe. Anytime! I don't care if you show up at our door, on the run from the law, needing a place to lay low, we'd love to have you."_

_Brennan giggled. "That's funny, because it's ridiculous! I promise! Congratulations again on the baby. It was very lovely to meet you both."_

_"I couldn't agree more! It was wonderful to spend time with you Tempe." Glenna air kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Do it for me! Take this boy out for a spin tonight. Have a little fun!" she whispered._

_Booth walked his friends to the valet while Brennan greeted the waiter to their table with their coffees and coconut ice cream with two spoons. _

_Serenely, Brennan stirred the sugar cube into the demi-tasse._

_It had been a lovely night. Being Booth's date was as entertaining as being his partner. For different reasons, of course. _

_Although she would not be engaging in coitus for the evening, she felt well-rewarded by the opportunity to observe her partner among civilians. After four years together, it was a refreshing change._

_And there was something else she learned that evening: he loved to brag about her. He was proud of her. _

_In consideration of Glenna's earlier comments about the marked evolution "Seeley the Wayward Gambler", Brennan found herself proud of him as well. _

_Returning back to the booth, Booth cheerfully sunk back in, sitting opposite his partner. Brennan smiled at him._

_"I like your friends very much Booth."_

_Booth beamed. "They are great aren't they?"_

_"Yes, you and Rebecca have made an excellent choice for Parker's godparents. They are a lovely couple."_

_Booth nodded distractedly. "Yeah. Given what I do, it was important for my son to have people who would step up for him, in case anything happened to me…or Rebecca, you know?"_

_Brennan shifted in her seat. "Yes. I, I- didn't have godparents. It would have been nice to have had people like the Wheatleys in my life."_

_"Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's okay, Booth. I'm fine." She reassured. "You chose well. You're a good father."_

_He stared at her. "Thanks Bones."_

_Politely, she smiled back. "Of course."_

_Still watching her, he sipped his coffee. "I guess I owe you another evening out, huh?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I promised you a fun date night out. But our evening kinda got sidetracked by my friends."_

_"Don't be silly, Booth. This was fun!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Of course!" she smiled, sipping her espresso. Considering his words, she laughed. "Glenna really thinks that we should have pretty babies together."_

_Booth chuckled. "I know! Sorry about that! You were a good sport about her teasing Bones. Really."_

_"Why does everyone think that we should date? Everyone assumes as much."_

_Booth cleared his throat. "Well, we're both single, very attractive people, and we get along well."_

_Brennan placed her cup down, and began to poke at the ice cream with a spoon. Peering up to Booth, she asked slowly. "Would you want to date me if we weren't partners, Booth?"_

_There it was. Such an easy question to respond to, but the ramifications of his response were huge. He took another sip before responding. _

_"Uh," he laughed. "Yeah, Bones. In a heartbeat. I would love to ask you out. You know that."_

_Brennan looked at him dubiously. "Even with all my luggage?"_

_Booth snickered. "Baggage, Bones. Baggage. And yes, I would absolutely want to date you, baggage and all."_

_"But why?"_

_"What do you mean 'why'?"_

_"It's just…" she squirmed, hoping that he wouldn't become upset with her response. "You're what is often characterized as an All-American man. You're very likable. Ruggedly handsome, strong, passionate…virile." She hesitated as he chuckled at her. "Everyone says that I am awkward and difficult. Yes, I know I am beautiful, but most people don't see beyond my…iciness. You can satisfy your romantic and primal desires with anyone. I'm not certain that I'm worth all the bother."_

_Booth's grin disappeared. "Listen to me. You are absolutely worth all the bother, Bones. Don't ever question that."_

_Brennan blinked at Booth, unsure of how to respond. _

_Booth continued. "I don't believe you sometimes! Why wouldn't I want to be with you, Bones? You don't get what I see. You are so incredible. Impossibly beautiful. Ridiculously intelligent. Relentlessly driven, loyal, moral. Fearless, sexy…and funny, in your own way."_

_"You think I'm funny?_

_"In your own way…" Booth reminded her with a wink. He exhaled, appreciative of the sake running through his veins. "If you don't think that I think you're the real deal, then you're nuts." _

_Brennan smiled shyly. Her words came out slowly, as she evaded his gaze. "I worried that, perhaps, you classified me in the category …of a sibling."_

_Booth laughed. "Oh! Really? Bones, no! Not at all, I find you very much…I, um…not my sister, trust me! Hey wait! Do you think of me as a brother?"_

_Brennan shook her head. "Not at all. I find that I am often drawn to you in a way that would result in incarceration or social shunning…in the instance that we were siblings."_

_Booth chuckled. "Often, huh?"_

_Brennan nodded back. Both partners stabbed silently at the ice cream that sat between them, letting the boldness of their exchange process through them. This was dangerous territory. _

_Brennan blinked first. "But since we're partners…"_

_"Yes, since we're partners, we…"_

_"We can't."_

_"Yeah." he sighed, shifting in the seat. "We can't. I mean, we could, but…"_

_"Our work together is important."_

_"Yes, exactly! Our work together is important. Our partnership is pretty special, you know?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Quite frankly, I'd be kind of scared of ruining our work relationship, you know? I mean, we do that so well…."_

_"I enjoy our work together, Booth."_

_"Me too, me too. Heh! If only we could, you know? But, honestly Bones, I'd kinda be scared of ruining things between us."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Well, yeah. I've never been able to do my job well __**and**__ have a good relationship. And you? You…"_

_"My track record speaks for itself."_

_"Don't get me wrong. I mean, it would be really nice. Working together, dating. Being together. I think. But our work, it um, it has a lot of risks."_

_"Yes."_

_"You are absolutely worth the risk, trust me. But I want you to have someone in your life who can help you escaped from the smelly brown parts of our job, you know? I want you to have a good man whose world revolves around you."_

_"That's silly Booth." Brennan blushed, not yet ready to admit how Booth served that role for her already. "But you know about such things. It's important."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I want the same for you."_

_The pair both drank their respective beverages. _

_Brennan smiled sheepishly. "It was nice, though. This evening? Getting a chance to have a real date with you. Our work is definitely more important, but…I think, if things had turned out differently, I would have enjoyed dating you."_

_Booth's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Oh ho ho ho ho, no! Bones! I was not in date mode tonight! Yeah it's Saturday and yes, Saturday is 'date night'. But in no way was I 'Date Seeley'"._

_"No?"_

_"You're still dressed aren't you?" he teased. _

_Brennan frowned, "Well, how? H-, how is 'Date Seeley' different?"_

_Booth watched her carefully. Brennan had posed the question with a hint of hurt and vulnerability, and he did not want to go too far. He cleared his throat. "Um, well it's the little things. I'd tell you how nice I thought you looked. I'd make you talk about the things that you're passionate about. I'd find all sorts of things to compliment you about. I'd make you laugh…find innocent ways to touch you."_

_"But you do all those things already, Booth." _

_"I do?"_

_Brennan rolled her eyes._

_"I do, don't I?" he shrugged. "But not in Date Mode. I'd definitely be more…intentional in my romantic pursuits."_

_"How so?"_

_Again, he studied her. Bones wanted to play. He stood up from his side of the table, and sat down beside her. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm being 'Date Seeley'." he stated._

_"Oh, okay." She chuckled nervously._

_His arms outstretched over the seat behind her as he pulled his coffee to their side of the table. He let his fingers stroke her shoulders as he leaned into her ear. "Hey, can you pass me some sugar?"_

_"Sure." As Brennan grabbed the sugar at the end of her side of the table, Booth nuzzled the nape of her neck._

_"You smell nice, Bones." He whispered. _

_"Thanks." She replied as she turned back to present the sugar to him. _

_Turning, she found that they were nose to nose. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, his mouth subtly jutting towards hers._

_"You look amazing, too." He whispered._

_"Oh?" she whispered back._

_"Mmmmhmm." He nodded, soliciting her mouth. She leaned into him, before he leaned back to add sugar to his coffee. _

_Brennan pouted, smarted by his tease. "Very funny." she snapped._

_Booth laughed, adding a sparse amount of sugar to his coffee before leaning back, across her body, essentially trapping her, as he returned the sugar. He held her gaze briefly before giving her back her space. He slipped his hand to her neck, thumbing the wisps of her hair. She hummed at the feel of his stroke. _

_"Do you like the ice cream?"_

_"Yes. It is satisfactory." Perfunctorily, she ate another spoonful. _

_"Can I have some?"_

_"Don't be silly, Booth. Of course you can, that's why we have two spo-." Brennan picked up Booth's spoon, but she stopped immediately by the feel of his lips on hers._

_Surprised, she sat, frozen, confused by his actions. His tasting strategy had been unexpected. He tugged her bottom lip in between his, and her entire body relaxed into his kiss. He continued to stroke her neck as he assaulted her full, chilled lips. Brennan whimpered hungrily for more._

_But just as soon as he began, he even more swiftly, pulled away. As much as he wanted to continue, Booth was honestly afraid that at any point she may sober up and clock him. Leaning back, he was happy to find that she was pleasantly lightheaded. _

_"That was clever." She confessed, her eyes sparkling. "And nice." _

_Booth grinned as he got up to return to his side of the table. "What did I tell ya? Date Seeley! I've got all sorts of moves, Bones. I would rock your world if this was a real date."_

_Brennan's cheeks flushed with disappointment at his return to the other side of the table. Rattled, but quiet, she sipped her espresso as the waiter approached with Booth's credit card. _

_"Thank you for dinner, Booth." she stated evenly. _

_"Yeah, sure Bones. Anytime."_

_As soon as he was finished signing the receipt, Brennan grabbed the pen from his hand. Knowing how careless he was with receipts anyway, she snatched it from him as well, quickly jotting down a few sentences. Booth snacked on the ice cream, watching his partner curiously as she chuckled to herself at what she was writing. _

_With a onceover, she reviewed the receipt before turning over to her partner._

**_"Dear Mr. Seeley Joseph Booth: _**

**_Effective immediately, I hereby resign my position as your partner._**

**_This is a temporary resignation, authored to enable an evening's pursuit of a non-partner type relationship, with related non-consequence in the instance romantic outcomes result. _**

**_The validity of the above resignation will be null and void on Sunday at noon, Eastern time. _**

**_Yours truly, _**

**_Dr. Temperance Brennan."_**

_Booth looked at her, confused. _

Brennan smirked. "I want a real date with you, Booth. Tonight."

* * *

><p><em>As Brennan swayed to the sounds of the band, Booth couldn't help but notice the admiring attention that his pretty partner commanded from both men and women nearby.<em>

**_Sorry folks, tonight she's all mine. _**

_Possessively, he slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close. Slowing her movements, Brennan turned her smirking head to him, acknowledging and encouraging his Alpha behavior. She wrapped her arms around his, urging him to pull her tighter. _

_Helpless to resist, he pecked at her lips._

_Again. And again. And again._

_Booth rocked her as the band continued to play. On occasion, he would whisper in her ear, teasing her, making her laugh, but mostly he busied himself with ghosting his mouth against her neck and shoulders with kisses. _

_Brennan basked in the heat of his attention, intoxicated more by the sweet feel of his wet breath on her than the effects of the alcohol. Soon beers and dancing were abandoned completely as their sole focus became each other. Brennan turned to Booth. With a grin and a gasp, she was locked in has he wrapped his thick arms around her. They matched each other with contented smiles, neither able to hear or maintain the beat of the band any longer. She lunged for his mouth, their tongues dueling in a heated contest for dominance, while sets of shameless hands roamed hard frames and dangerous curves, respectively. _

_She was killing him and he was killing her. She coaxed. He teased. Neither was satisfied that it was enough. Coming up for air, Brennan pulled away, stepping back from him for air and guidance. Through her disorientation she felt the heat of his glare ignite low in her belly and warm her throughout. _

_"Booth." _

_The sound of the band limited his ability to hear her tone, but it was no matter. She was heavy lidded and panting. She looked like she wanted to consume him. _

_But not before he consumed her._

_Booth snatched her by the hand, frantic in search of a hidden alcove. _

_They had barely arrived at a tucked away spot before Brennan was guiding Booth's hand under her dress. _

_"Booth, please." She implored, pressing her back to the wall, pulling his mouth to hers. Her body vibrated with need of him. She needed him to know what he was doing to her. She guided his hand up her creamy thigh, desperate for his touch. _

_"Oh damn." He breathed out when she slipped his fingers into her panties. Deftly his searching hands oriented to her core, and he began to tease her mercilessly. He watched her eyes widen and trance with each new stroke. With great satisfaction, he watched his partner squirm, gasp and moan under the spell of his hand._

_Pulling her panties away had not been enough. The offending fabric continued to obstruct his efforts, resulting in her throaty command to "rip them."_

_And so he did. _

_Without ceremony, Booth slipped Brennan's torn panties into his pocket, his eyes riveted as she slowly tugged the dress up for him. When his twitching hands could wait no longer, Booth held Brennan's gaze, eyes locked as Booth fingers resumed their reverent task. Ruthlessly, he pulled at the already generous scoop of her dress, desirous to reveal her brassiere, and more. _

_Not one to fail at reciprocation, Brennan rubbed Booth's cock through his pants, trying to replicate the slow, tortuous pace he was using on her. But he was winning, she was already in an elevated state. Her need for him was immediate and urgent. She knew what was waiting for her and she wanted to wait no longer. Without flair, she unzipped his trousers, mildly disappointed to find his swollen girth confined by cotton briefs. _

_"You should wear boxers, Booth." she mumbled as her fingers stroked his warm flesh. "They're less likely to reduce sperm production." _

_"Shut up Bones." He grunted, attempting to confirm their privacy in between some heavy-lidded blinks._

_"Booth…" Brennan pleaded as she simultaneously emancipated his cock and urged his hand away from her sex. Stunned, he struggled to catch up to her conflicting intentions. But when she pulled him to her center, curling her leg around him, primal response guided him, without hesitation. _

_Brennan tilted her hips in order to effect as tempting a proposition to Booth. Booth groaned as she whispered her breathy request into his ears. _

_He would never be able to unhear the sentence that she had just delivered. _

_Ever. _

_He was certain that he didn't have the ability to physically resist her. Feverishly, he searched for words. "Oh God, Bones. No. Not here. No. not this way. Let me take you home."_

_"I don't want to wait, any longer Booth." she protested, her own willpower thwarted by the mounting throb that pulsed between her legs. "Please? I want this Booth. I don't want to stop."_

_"I know Bones, I know Baby. Neither do I, but we can't do it here. God, not here! Please, if this is our only night together, let me just get you home, okay? Let's do it right. I promise I'll make it up to you. Oh man, you're killing me, here, Bones! Please?"_

_Brennan panted. "Where we engage in coitus is of no consequence, Booth. Our objective is to achieve mutually satisfying pleasure. We can do that anywhere. We can do that here."_

_Booth pushed her away. "No. No, no, no, no!"_

_Clothing peeled, chests heaving, the pair glared at each other, blue and brown eyes wild as they wrestled to reclaim control and reason. _

_Booth adjusted his trousers before stepping toward Brennan. Her kiss-stung lips pouted back at him while he straightened her dress and her mussed hair. He pulled her towards him and turned her against the wall._

_Softly, Booth finally spoke. "Bones, maybe one day I will get to shove you up against a wall to fuck you senseless…"_

_Brennan gasped, aroused by the thought. "No, Booth. Not one day. We only have ton-…"_

_"Nah-uh." He interrupted. "Let me finish! I want you to hear me, Bones, okay?"_

_Uncharacteristically, Brennan nodded without further protest. _

_Booth exhaled. "There are many things that I want to do with you, Bones. Very naughty things." He snickered._

_Brennan's panting began to slow, her eyes focused on Booth's lips. They were so close. She tempered her impatience for him to finish his soliloquy. _

_"But if I only have tonight, we're doing this right, Bones. I'm going to take you home and I'm going to peel this dress off of you." He slipped his hands around her waist, leaning his forehead to hers. _

_She shivered. Unable to resist any further, Brennan nudged up to kiss him. _

_"And after I peel this dress from you, I'm going to take you to bed." He kissed her again, nuzzling her nose. "I'm going to use all of me to worship all of you, okay? Cause you deserved to be worshipped. All night long. All the way up until noon tomorrow. Are you gonna let me do that to you Bones?" _

_She nodded in desperate agreement as slipped his hands under her dress, to her rear. He pushed his hips into hers, his long fingers teasing between her thighs._

_"Take me home, Booth."_

* * *

><p>She leaned her head against the shower door, tormented by the tease of her evening with her partner.<p>

Booth had awakened emotions in her that no man – no man – had even come close to tapping. Her feelings confused her, and she didn't trust herself – let alone Angela, or (universe-forbid: Sweets) – to decipher the meaning of it all.

_Angela. _

Grabbing her robe, she giggled, surprised to hear Angela still fussing. Opening the door, she found her friend waiting for her, cross-armed and foot tapping.

"So did the shower give you enough time to figure out how you're going to explain _**this**_?"

Brennan looked at what Angela held in her hand: _the restaurant receipt._

* * *

><p>AN2: And that, friends, is the story of when Booth switched from briefs to boxers. :)

A/N3: I wonder what went on in those taxi rides? And what, pray tell, did Brennan whisper in Booth's ear?

A/N4: I love that I gave Booth a buddy named Lincoln.


End file.
